


I wish you stopped getting surrounded by randos every fucking date

by e44



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Other, There's cursing, bc Susie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/e44
Summary: This was beyond ridiculous.She couldn't believe Kris wouldn't stay alone for 5 freaking minutes without bringing attention towards them.





	I wish you stopped getting surrounded by randos every fucking date

This was beyond ridiculous.

She couldn't believe Kris wouldn't stay alone for 5 freaking minutes without bringing attention towards them. Even if it's unwillingly.

It was /their/ date. For the two of them. Of course people wouldn't know. But still pissed Susie off nonetheless.

In the year of their dating, she had to learn —with a sour taste about reality— that Kris was a magnet for problems in every sense of the word.

Susie was being absolutely careful to not lose it in the middle of the amusement park they agreed to go today. Not because she wasn't ready to fucking fight whoever was talking to her partner, but because the ice cream in her hands would get crushed immediately by sheer rage.

She wasn't /jealous/. At this point really, there was no doubt she had Kris' heart on her hands, and incredibly considering they've taken so freaking long to actually accept their feelings towards each other.

Susie insisted that's not her fault, though it is for a big part.  
  
But no, said that, this wasn't about jealousy or possessiveness or whatever stupid shit a girlfriend should feel —in natural bouts—, this was about people constantly, incessantly trying to talk or flirt with Kris whenever they were found alone somewhere.

They were like fucking honey and random people interrupting their dates were like giant flies, flocking around Kris.

And on the plus side, Kris couldn't talk. Susie learned the hard way to stand it, specially considering it's not a thing that Kris /can't help/ doing. They had another ways, even their hands and their eyes were more expressive than words, Susie had to admit.

And on this freaking Saturday afternoon, under the rides, Kris looked at the three people surrounding them like they were the most boring thing to ever happen to them. But they weren't moving, weren't walking away from the guys offering to take them to a ride or buy them a drink.

And Susie knows it's because she told them to not freaking move 'til she was back with the ice cream. Fuck her damn mouth.

She was finally walking towards them, and the closer she got the most she notices how short the guys are compared to her.

Their voices finally reach her, one of them was calling Kris *babe*. She never ever before wanted to kick ass so bad.

But she knew Kris wouldn't like that. Nor the security park.

However, Susie had a resolution.  
No shitty assholes were going to ruin their date.

As expected, Kris was the first one to see her coming. They barely raised their head, their mouth portraying a fine line. But their eyes, their eyes were full of —what Susie learned to recognize as— cheesy, stupid affection towards her.

It happened as she expected, the guys were at least two heads shorter than Susie and when she finally reached the group, her shadow towered them as they turned around.

She doesn't know what kinda face she was making, while holding some crumpled ice cream cones on both of her hands, but if Kris' smile said anything, she was as fucking delightful for them as she was threatening to the guys.

"Hey. They're with me. So fuck right off."

She doesn't remember what kind of face they made, if anything she didn't give a shit about it, because the instant she locked eyes with Kris, they were back at the world were only the two of them existed.

Their stupid cheesy romance.

So Susie handled them a cone, and said what any /normal, worried/ girlfriend would say after such situation: "I thought I told your stupid face to stop getting trapped with fucking strangers."

Kris' smile faltered a little as they huffed, but no less content. They made a gesture that could only indicate *I was waiting*

I obeyed you.

Susie wanted to punch their stupid, pretty as hell face— with her mouth, multiple times.

Kris beat her to it, and their lips were kinda sticky from the ice cream. It would have been gross for Susie, but unfortunately she was absolutely elated by such action.

She scoffed when Kris pulled away, and she wasn't still used to the feel of her cheeks warming up every time Kris did absolutely anything towards her.

She hated them so. fucking. much.

"Hmph. You better thank me for that ice cream. It had a hell of a queue."

Instead pointing out that Kris had suggested to buy it first, but ended up losing the arm wrestling match with their girlfriend in the middle of the park, they smiled and gestured towards Susie.

<<Later>> They promised and took her hand.

Susie had no complains.


End file.
